


let me be your tomorrow tonight

by darkrosemind



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Thinking About the Future, bi character(s), dianetti, lovesick!Rosa, pining (sort of), rosa tryna face her feelings about gina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosemind/pseuds/darkrosemind
Summary: Rosa's up at two in the morning, feeling foolish thinking about Gina, and how they need to work things out between them, because their future is now.





	let me be your tomorrow tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evepolastri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evepolastri/gifts).



> i got up at five a.m. and went jogging and i watched the sunrise and took pictures and i've been listening to tomorrow tonight by loote on repeat all morning and it is only seven in the morning tonight but i have a lot of energy and i wrote this so yeah
> 
> this is for @ydididodis or @cheddar-the-dog on tumblr!!!! thank you for being amazing because you are so wonderful & talented!!!! xx

It’s two o’clock in the morning and Rosa just  _ can’t _ fall asleep because what is sleep when it’s not next to Gina Linetti?

She lays in bed, wide-eyed, staring at the ceiling in the darkness. Every so often, a spell of exhaustion washes over her and she falls asleep for a few minutes, but she’s jolted awake because bright blue eyes and a beautiful smile appear in her mind—

Gina Linetti seems to be haunting her.

Or maybe it’s just that things have been terrible with her so far, since Rosa’s afraid of feelings and commitment and she’s been really anxious to face those fears. Gina wants someone who will love forever, in this lifetime and in the many more Gina predicts to come. And Rosa’s trying  _ so _ hard to  _ try, _ but Gina Linetti is impatient.

Rosa drags herself out of bed and her feet take her to the kitchen. She opens a cabinet and pulls out a shot glass, and then finds a bottle of tequila. She pours herself a shot and downs it, and the words ring in her head:  _ I love Gina Linetti. _

But does Gina love her back? She’s sure said it many, many times, but if Gina loved her, would she walk out like that, in a rage and leaving a trail of broken glass in her wake when Rosa didn’t want to talk about the future?

And all Rosa is thinking of is Gina’s lips, her beautiful lips curving up in a smile and pressing against Rosa’s, because that’s all Rosa wants; all she wants is Gina to come and hug her because why in hell are they apart?

Rosa closes her eyes for a minute and then opens them. She walks over to the couch and drapes herself over it—

_ Three A.M. and they’re sitting together on the couch. Gina’s watching something on the TV, but Rosa doesn’t seem to notice what’s playing, because she’s more interested in letting herself go; resting her head on Gina’s shoulder and closing her eyes. She’s the most vulnerable she’s ever been, but it’s okay because she feels  _ safe. _ Safe with Gina, and that’s how deep down, Rosa knows that they’re meant to be. _

Rosa sits up on the couch and coughs, choking on air. She gasps for air and suddenly sees Gina in her mind again. What if Rosa never has another chance at love ever again? What if no one will  _ ever _ love her the way that Gina’s loved her?

Rosa has to fix this. This, something that’s not even broken because Rosa’s a thousand percent sure that she wants to be with Gina forever. She just wants Gina to come and hold her.

She pours herself another shot and downs it—

_ They’re sitting at the kitchen table, with a bottle of whiskey in front of them. Gina drinks straight from the bottle and kisses Rosa before climbing up on the table. She starts singing some Rihanna song, and Rosa can’t help but stare with amazement as Gina dances on the tabletop. _

A tear rolls down Rosa’s cheek because it’s almost three A.M. and she misses Gina  _ so _ bad. She just wants to see Gina and dance with her and hug her tight and tell her that  _ yes,  _ she wants to be with her forever and ever and ever, and she wants all of the days and the nights together because Gina Linetti is the light of her life; her whole entire world.

_ She’s up in the middle of the night, and she texts Gina. Less than ten minutes later, Gina is unlocking her front door and letting herself in. She climbs into bed next to Rosa, and everything feels warm and safe and nice because Gina is right next to her and that alone is proof that everything is just gonna be all right. _

Rosa closes her eyes and lets herself drift into sleep. And she sees Gina’s smile in her mind, and she sees Gina laughing and singing along to Beyonce—

_ They’re in the car. It’s midnight, but the streets are buzzing with life. Gina rolls down the window and starts softly blasting some of her favorite music. She sings along to it, and Rosa looks over and just smiles, because she’s so damn in love and she never wants it to ever end. She loves Gina Linetti. _

Rosa comes to about ten minutes later. She’s in a trance as she gets up and walks to grab her coat and keys. She frowns as she stares at the front door— she’s not drunk, right? Just in case, Rosa grabs a glass of water from the kitchen and downs it before leaving her apartment and locking the door behind her.

And as she mounts her motorcycle without her helmet, she can’t help but remember the way Gina would hug Rosa so tight when she rode with her—

_ “Here, take my helmet,” Rosa says, handing it to Gina. Gina looks at her questioningly but takes it. _

_ “What about you?” she asks, because Rosa doesn’t have her spare helmet. _

_ “Don’t worry about me,” Rosa says, and gives Gina a reassuring smile. And they ride off into the sunset, with Gina’s arms wrapped tightly around Rosa’s waist and she smiles as she gasps for air. And it’s the start of something wonderful; something Rosa knows she wants to last for eons. _

Rosa coughs, because suddenly she feels like throwing up. Rosa’s  _ always _ known. She’s always known from the start that Gina Linetti is the  _ one; _ the one she wants to be with. 

The engine roars to life and Rosa rides off into the night, weaving in and out of the cars on the streets, beating what little traffic that there is. She swipes away tears as she goes, sniffling and breathing in the cold night air deeply.

She finally reaches a place that she knows as home— Gina’s apartment. And she’s running up the stairwell of the building, trying to find Gina’s door. She finally locates it and she’s looking for the key that she can’t find.

Rosa twists the door handle back and forth, until she gives up and knocks on the door. And then she’s pounding on the door because she wants Gina, and there are tears streaming down her face when Gina finally opens the door.

_ “What are you doing here?” Gina says oddly as she opens the door for Rosa. Rosa thrusts a bouquet of flowers at Gina. _

_ “I was thinking that uh, maybe we could go out to dinner. Like on a date,” Rosa says, and for some reason she’s nervous about whatever Gina’s gonna say next. _

_ But Gina’s eyes light up as she takes the flowers. “Uh, duh! I’ve been waiting for you to ask me out, Diaz,” she grins, and Rosa relaxes and smiles back at Gina. _

“What are you doing here?” Gina sniffles. Her eyes are tinted red; a little bloodshot. She looks like she hasn’t slept.

“Please,” Rosa pleads, “let me come in.”

And Gina steps aside and Rosa walks in, hugging herself and looking around. Everything seems the same, so why isn’t it?

“Look, Rosa,” Gina starts—

“I’m sorry,” Rosa blurts out. “I’m so sorry.” And she looks into Gina’s eyes and hopes that Gina can see just how sorry she is. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I—” Gina starts to say, but her eyes well up with tears.

“Let me make it up to you,” Rosa says quickly, moving closer to Gina. “I know that things haven’t been perfect, but  _ please. _ I was so foolish, okay? I want  _ you _ , Gina. Forever and ever and ever.” And then she’s crying and so is Gina.

“Do you mean it?” Gina asks, and Rosa’s nodding and wiping her face with her sleeve. Gina throws her arms around Rosa and their bodies press together and it’s something that Rosa’s missed for a long long time, even though it’s been less than three days.

“Really. I’m in love with you, and I’m so stupid because I didn’t see how much I love you. And we can talk about the future if you want—”

Gina kisses her deeply, and Rosa lets out a little sigh because she’s missed Gina’s lips so damn much. Rosa hugs her so close as they break apart.

“Let’s never do that again,” Gina sniffles.

“What, the kiss?” Rosa grins at her.

“No, that whole— fight thing. I never wanna fight with you ever again.”

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [your tomorrow. tonight.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930555) by [evepolastri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evepolastri/pseuds/evepolastri)




End file.
